


Cutting-edge of love

by DebM



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:28:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21910399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebM/pseuds/DebM
Summary: Maggie's the most important face in figure skating but love is not a word she is very familiar with. Alex is a Light Engineer who is ready for some serious challenges, including love. Can these two meet in the middle or will their opposite worlds collide?
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 14
Kudos: 150
Collections: Secret Sanvers | A Sanvers Winter Holiday 2019 Event





	Cutting-edge of love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlmostAsGoodAs_I_do](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmostAsGoodAs_I_do/gifts).



> Hi Daph! I hope you enjoy this fic! Marry Christmas!

Kara held her cellphone to her ear with her shoulder as she made her way into Alex's building with both her hands full of bags.

"I just don't understand why you didn’t let me go with you" Kara's fiancée, Mon-El, said from the other side of the line.

"I already told you," Kara said, kicking the elevator’s button with her right foot, "I just...I don't want to overwhelm her."

"With what? Your sister and I, we get along just fine," Mon-El said.

"I know, but Mom always gives her a hard time... especially during Christmas time," Kara sighed, walking into the elevator and using her foot again to press Alex's floor, "Look, I know my sister....I just want it to be her and me for a few days, ok?"

Kara could hear Mon-El's sigh, "Of course it's ok, babe. Call me tonight"

"I will; I love you," Kara smiled with relief.

"Love you," Mon-El said before hanging up.

Kara dropped the bags on the floor and shoved the cellphone in her jacket's pocket with a sigh.

It was tradition for the Danvers Sisters to meet the first day of December to celebrate the beginning of their favorite time of the year; Christmas.

For the past two years, their Mom and Kara’s fiancée joined them and it ended up being not a good experience for Alex. Having to hear their mother excitedly brag about Kara’s relationship or plan Kara’s wedding while giving Alex a hard time about her job and not having someone special was not what Kara expected. So this year, it was only Kara and Alex and no one else to put a dent in their Christmas spirit.

Kara reached for her copy of Alex's key in her pocket and opened the door to Alex's apartment. Inside, she could hear Christmas music playing.

"Hello?" Kara called, putting the bags on the dining table.

"Hey, sis," Alex appeared from the living room wearing a bright red sweater with a Christmas tree and three drunk elves dancing around it.

"I see you've already started with your ugly sweaters," Kara said with a smile.

"It's December 1! Duh!" Alex wiggled her eyebrows and pulled Kara into a hug.

Kara laughed and hugged Alex back.

"Missed you," Alex murmured into the hug.

"Missed you too," Kara said, pulling back but keeping Alex close, "Everything good?"

"All good," Alex squeezed Kara's hands and walked back towards the mess that currently was her living room, "Where is Mon-El?"

Kara skipped a couple of boxes as she followed Alex, "Oh...he had things to do."

Alex frowned, "Weird; He's been joining us for Christmas inauguration for two years now."

"Not this year," Kara shrugged, "I see you already started with the tree."

Alex nodded and grinned.

A tall Christmas tree stood in the corner of Alex's living room. Boxes with all kinds of decorations scattered all over the floor and couches.

"We always waste so much time putting it up, so I decided to start with that early this year," Alex said, reaching into one of the boxes and taking out an ornament, "First ornament," she smiled and handed it to Kara.

Kara chuckled and rolled her eyes, amused, "First ornament," she said as she took Alex's offering and hung it gently on the tree.

The beeping of the oven made Alex turn around and sprint for the kitchen.

"Cookies?" Kara asked, shrugging off her jacket and kicking off her boots.

"You know it," Alex said from the kitchen.

Kara smiled and sighed with content. She always felt such peace and joy every time she was around her sister.

"Here you go," Alex said, placing a tray of freshly baked sugar cookies and two cups of hot chocolate milk.

"Did you test the lights?" Kara asked, taking a bite of a cookie.

"Yes, we are good to go, captain," Alex said, taking a bite of her own cookie and tossing it back to the tray to continue untangling the lights.

"So, Mom called me this morning," Kara said as she joined her sister with another set of tangled Christmas lights.

"She called me too," Alex said with dread.

"She said you told her you were going to be busy this month," Kara said.

Alex hummed in agreement and continued with her Christmas light mission.

"That was a good excuse; you are lucky she didn't ask for details," Kara laughed and placed her untangled lights to the side and reached for another set.

"It was not an excuse, though," Alex said, standing up and beginning setting the lights around the tree.

"Oh," Kara said, standing up as well to help her sister, "What you mean?"

"I got a call for a job, no big deal," Alex shrugged.

"That's cool, Alex," Kara beamed, "Is it like a School Christmas musical or something."

Alex was a theater light engineer. It's always been her passion, ever since she was a little girl. Kara would play dress up and Alex would take all the lamps around their house and place them strategically for Kara to be in the spotlight and make her own show.

"No," Alex sighed, "I got a call from Maggie Sawyer's team."

Kara froze, "Wha- THE Maggie Sawyer?!" Kara screeched.

"Settle your butt down Rudolph," Alex lifted her hand, "I haven't said yes yet."

"But you told Mom-"

"You were right; it was just an excuse for her," Alex shrugged and continued decorating the tree.

"Alex, this is huge!" Kara took Alex's hand and pulled her away from the tree, "You have to say yes!"

"No, I don't have to Kara," Alex said, "I don't know...."

"Maggie Sawyer is a prodigy Alex," Kara insisted, "She is the biggest name in figure skating right now!"

Alex groaned, "Can you please just drop this?"

"No!" Kara said, "Her shows are huge! Her Christmas show last year was insane!"

Alex squeezed her eyes and pinched her nose, "I heard you, now can we move on from this?"

"Only if you promise to say yes," Kara said, hands on hips.

"Why are you making this such a big deal?" Alex asked, annoyed, dropping the Christmas lights and walking towards another box with ornaments.

"Because all you do is small local school shows and-"

Alex flinched at this, and Kara noticed.

"No," Kara walked to her and took her hand, "I don't mean it like that."

"Mom thinks so too, so…" Alex shrugged and swallowed a lump in her throat.

"Well I don't. Alex, I love what you do," Kara said softly and squeezed Alex's hand, "But you are so good and deserves so much more than a bunch of kindergarten kids kicking your shin backstage."

"In my defense, that kid had strong legs," Alex said, and they both laughed.

"Look, all I'm saying is that this show can put your name out there," Kara smiled, "Please, say yes."

Alex sighed, "Fine...I will"

Kara squealed like a kid, "Pinky promise?" She offered Alex her pinky.

Alex hooked hers and smiled, "Pinky promise."

“And can you get me an autogra-“

“Alright Rudolph, we have a Christmas tree to décor,” Alex said, pulling her sister into her arms.

“Happy December 1st sis,” Kara said with the biggest smile on her face.

Alex shifted her backpack from one shoulder to the other restlessly. She was asked by the receptionist to sit down and wait, but she couldn't just sit down, she was too nervous. School shows and Teachers were one thing; she could handle that blindly, but a millionaire client was a whole different thing, and she was shitting her pants at the moment.

"Coffee?"

"Ah!" Alex jumped and covered her mouth with her hand, "Sorry, you scared me."

The receptionist smiled in understanding, "Its ok. Miss Grant is a very nice person; you have nothing to worry about."

Cat Grant was the CEO of CatCo, a millionaire talent agency. She was also Maggie Sawyer's Agent and Producer and pretty much everything to the professional skater.

The phone from the receptionist's desk rang, and the brunette ran to answer it.

"Cat Grant's offi-" The young woman was cut off, and with a firm nod, she said, "Of course," and hung up.

Alex raised her eyebrow.

"Miss Grant is ready for you now," The lady said and escorted Alex into Cat's office.

Alex looked over her shoulder to the closing door behind her and squeezed her hands into a fist in anticipation.

"Miss Danvers, please come in," A sharp voice said.

Alex turned around, and the view made Alex almost drop her jaw. They were on the 15th floor, and she could see the whole city from where she was standing. Cat stood behind a massive desk, and an unknown man stood next to her.

"Please, take a sit" Cat gestured to one of the two chairs in front of her desk.

Alex took her backpack and hugged it to her chest as she sat down.

"My name is Cat Grant, I am Maggie's Agent, and this is J'onn, Maggie's coach," Cat said, pointing at the man Alex now knew was named J'onn.

"I'm Alex Danvers, it's a pleasure meeting you," Alex said, stretching her hand, standing awkwardly when Cat didn't shake it.

"The pleasure is ours," J'onn said, taking Alex's hand into his and giving it a gentle but firm shake, "We've heard amazing things about you."

Alex nodded, "If I may ask...from whe-"

"We don't have time for trivial questions," Cat said, sitting down and opening a file, "We are in a little bit of a rush. The engineer that we initially hired ended being a scam, and now we have to hire a new one with only a month in our schedule."

Alex nodded and opened her backpack quickly to take her laptop out. A bunch of stickers covered the back of the computer, and this caused Cat to raise an eyebrow and J'onn to chuckle.

"I've studied your educational background," Cat said, putting on her reading glasses and looking down at the file on her desk, "Your degree includes theatrical production design, audio engineering, audio/visual technology, and lighting technology."

J'onn whistled impressed, and Cat glared at him.

"However, this is not a kindergarten show Miss Danvers," Cat said, crossing her hands in front of her, "I see you have the education, but do you have the skills?"

Alex glanced briefly at J'onn and then back at Cat. She straightened up in her chair.

"If by skills you mean being able to lead a team, late hours, and intense physical work, then yes, I do have the skills," Alex said, lifting her chin with pride.

J'onn smiled, and Cat took her glasses off and placed them slowly on her desk.

Alex bit her lip and shifted in her seat again, trying hard to look casual.

Cat stood up and stretched her hand, "Welcome to the team."

Alex looked at the offered hand and at J'onn, who nodded at her, "It's a pleasure to be on board," she said, shaking Cat's hand.

Alex walked into the Lake Placid Olympic Center with her old-trusty backpack. Ignoring the man and woman walking around the lobby, she went straight to the door designated for Staff Members. She flashed her new ID whenever a security guard stopped her for clearance.

"Miss Danvers?" A woman intercepted Alex.

"Yes?" Alex said, already reaching for her ID in case she needed it.

"Hi, I am Lucy Lane, Cat's assistant. Your office will be Conference room number 3, it's down this hallway to the left," The brunette pointed.

"Is my team there yet?" Alex asked

Lucy looked at her watch and shook her head, "Not yet ma'am."

"It's...Alex," Alex smiled nervously, "Is there a way I can walk around and maybe take a look at the ice rink?"

"Of course," Lucy said with a smile, "You've been cleared for full access."

Alex couldn't help but chuckle, "Clear for full access, are we dealing with the president’s daughter or-"

Alex's joke fell through as she noticed Lucy's smile fade away.

"Miss Sawyer is a worldwide known skater and performer. Fans can be a little crazy sometimes, and we've learned this...the hard way," Lucy said the last part with difficulty.

"I didn't mean to disr-"

"We take her security very seriously," Lucy clenched her IPad against her chest, "We can only hope you do too."

Alex simply nodded and watched Lucy walked away.

"President's daughter....really, Alex?" Alex murmured to herself as she walked towards the Ice rink in the center of the building.

The bleachers surrounding the rink were empty, except for a handful of reporters. To the side of the arena, Alex spotted Cat and J'onn speaking with a middle-aged woman and man, and by the look on their faces, they weren't happy.

The sound of skates slicing through ice caught Alex's attention, and she turned her eyes to the center of the rink and spotted a woman in matching black sweat pants and hoodie with headphones on her head. Her eyes were closed as she slid smoothly through the ice to the rhythm of a song only she could listen. Her long brown hair fell over her shoulders, and her cinnamon skin glowed with the lights from around the arena.

She was unquestionably a beautiful being, and Alex could swear she looked like a mystical creature as she moved with dominance over the thick white ice under her skates.

The woman stopped abruptly and opened her eyes to lock them with Alex's. She pulled her headphones down around her neck and tilted her head with a curious expression in her eyes. Her cheeks were flushed from the cold, and somehow she looked even more beautiful than a second ago.

"Maggie" The middle-aged woman called from the side of the arena with authority.

Alex noticed Maggie's face tense for a second before relaxing back again. She pulled her headphones back on her head and continued skating around the ice, going further away from that side of the rink, obviously ignoring whoever the woman who called her was.

"Alex Danvers?" A male voice startled her.

"Alex Danvers," Alex confirmed, flashing her ID.

The man chuckled, "No need for ID, I was told to look for the woman wearing a green sweater with Santa wearing a leather jacket and riding a bike,” He chuckle and pointed at Alex’s chest, “I am Winn Schott, I am part of your team," the young man said, extending his hand.

Alex nodded and shook his hand, "Nice to meet you."

"The team is ready for you in the conference room," Winn said.

"Of course, let’s go," Alex said.

Before exiting the arena, Alex looked over her shoulder and saw Maggie throwing a towel over her shoulder as she exited the stadium too, ignoring all the reporters who tried to follow her.

“Can you please stop ignoring your parents?” Cat asked exasperated.

"I hate it when they come, they have nothing to do here," Maggie said, throwing her headphones in her duffel bag.

"You still need to acknowledge them," Cat pinched the bridge of her nose, "It's causing me problems."

"I am 27 years old, I stopped needed them a long time ago," Maggie leaned back and closed her eyes, "That's why I have you and J'onn."

Cat smirked briefly, "Still...please?"

Maggie rolled her eyes, "Fine; I'll call mother tonight. Now, I need Pizza and Beer."

Cat smiled and knocked on the dark window separating the driver from them, "Mario's Pizza."

The limousine started moving, and Maggie relaxed further into the leather seat.

"New employees?" Maggie asked, keeping her tone casual, and her eyes closed.

"We hired a new light engineer," Cat said, her eyes fixed on her IPad.

Maggie hummed.

"Why?" Cat asked, looking over her glasses.

"Curious, saw a new face today at the rink," Maggie shrugged.

Cat nodded and returned her eyes to her IPad, "She was probably doing measurements and sketches for her design."

Maggie nodded and kept her eyes closed. Her ankles were a bit sore, but all she could think about was the face she saw when she opened her eyes.

From a distance, she could see fair pale skin, jaw-length auburn hair, and a hideous green sweater.

Maggie chuckled out loud at that, and Cat looked over her glasses again in confusion.

Maggie waved her off, “Wake me up when we get there.”

"Spill," Kara said, taking the popcorn bucket from Alex.

"What you mean?" Alex asked, pretending ignorance.

Kara sighed loudly, "Your first-day dummy."

Alex laughed and snatched the popcorn back from Kara.

"It was like any regular first-day," Alex said, "I met with my team and started planning the design for the show."

Kara nodded and motioned with her hand for Alex to carry on.

Alex rolled her eyes and leaned her head back against the sofa, "I also met Maggie Saw-"

"You did?! How is she? Is she nice? Is she really that good at skating?" Kara started asking endless rounds of questions.

"Geez Kara, slow down," Alex said, "I didn't meet her like that...I just saw her from afar."

"Oh," Kara's shoulders slumped, "Well, is she pretty?" she beamed up again.

Alex chocked on the handful of popcorn she just shoved in her mouth.

"Are you ok?" Kara asked, padding Alex's back.

Alex swallowed big gulps of her wine and cleared her throat.

They were both sitting on Alex's sofa with a fluffy blanket covering their legs. A bottle of wine rested on the coffee table.

"She is pretty," Alex nodded, fidgeting with the glass in her hand.

Kara smiled but decided not to give her sister a hard time. At least not yet.

"Home Alone?" Kara asked, taking the control remote and setting Netflix up.

"Do I have a choice?" Alex asked, thankful for the change in topic.

"Nope," Kara said as she pressed play and cuddled next to Alex.

After a minute of silence from both of them, Kara whispered, "How pretty?"

Alex took the control remote and increased the volume.

Kara laughed, understanding the message.

The next night, Alex was installing some equipment around the ice rink while Maggie practiced around with J'onn intensively observing every move she made.

Another handful of reporters stood from their designated area on the bleachers, taking photos and videos of the prodigy in action.

Alex tried to focus on her job, but her eyes kept moving towards the brunette, and her exquisite moves.

The way Maggie coordinated each step and jump and twist, landing flawlessly each time kept Alex mesmerized.

"Hey," Winn called from behind, “Staying late?”

Alex turned and shoved her hands in her pockets, feeling unexpectedly embarrassed at the thought of being caught watching Maggie.

"Yeah, I'm going to stay a bit longer and finish this," She pointed to the panel next to her.

"Sure boss, good night," Winn waved and turned around to leave.

"It's just Alex," Alex said, but Winn was already disappearing through the door.

"Alright, come on guys, I will escort you to the exit," J'onn said, ignoring the request of every reporter to interview Maggie.

The sound of a crash and a curse startled Alex, and she turned around to find Maggie kneeling on the ice.

Alex looked around, and J'onn was already gone with the group of reporters, and the place was completely empty.

"Are you ok?" Alex asked

Maggie took several deep breaths and nodded, "Yeah, just a slip."

Alex nodded, "You must be tired," she said, walking closer to the side of the arena where Maggie was still kneeling on the ice.

"Distracted," Maggie shrugged and pulled herself back up on her skates.

"Must be hard having all those people looking at you every single day," Alex said, leaning against the glass border.

Maggie took her headphones off her head and nodded.

Alex smiled shyly but noticed Maggie skating towards the other side of the rink.

The distance between them grew wider, and Alex thought it was time for her to go back to work.

"How are you liking the job?" Maggie asked, padding her face softly with a small towel.

Alex turned surprised, not expecting Maggie to carry on a conversation, "I love it," she smiled, "It's very fun to be here."

Maggie smiled back and bit her lip before sitting down to take her skates off.

Alex observed her from her corner as she took each skate off and massaged each ankle before slipping her feet into comfy sneakers.

Maggie looked up at her, and Alex glanced down at the circuit tester she was still holding in her hand, not wanting Maggie to catch her watching.

"Well, see you around, Danvers," Maggie said, standing up with her duffel bag hanging from one shoulder. Her hair pulled up in a ponytail with strands falling on her face; Maggie looked so beautiful.

Alex nodded and watched her exit through the same door J'onn, and the group of reporters had exited minutes ago.

"Yeah, see you around," Alex murmured to herself with a cocky smile as she threw the circuit tester into the air and caught it with one hand.

For a few days and nights, Alex and Maggie kept meeting casually while Alex worked around the arena, and Maggie practiced her routines. Not many words were exchanged except for cordial small talk in passing.

"You are landing on the back inside edge of your opposite foot," J'onn interrupted Maggie's routine, "You are supposed to land on the back outside edge of your opposite foot."

Maggie rested her hands on her hips, "I did," she said breathlessly.

"No, you didn't," J'onn replied.

"You weren't even looking," Maggie said, bending down to rest her hands on her knees to catch her breath.

"Excuse me, but I am looking at you," J'onn said, skating around Maggie.

Maggie glanced up and spotted Alex looking at her from the bleachers while Winn talked to her and showed her so prints she was obviously not paying much attention to.

Maggie smirked and nodded at her, and Alex responded with the same gesture and a little blush on her cheeks, which Maggie thought looked way too cute for the woman to be wearing yet another ugly sweater.

"Did you see?" J'onn asked from behind.

Maggie jumped and turned, "What?"

J'onn sighed, "Really? I just did the jump for you to see."

"J'onn, I know how to do a Triple Salchow," Maggie said, skating away from J'onn to the other side of the rink.

"Then do it," J'onn said, following right behind her.

Maggie got speed and jumped, spun three times in the air, and landed on her foot with a slight bend of her knee.

"That's what I'm talking about!" J'onn clapped excitedly.

"That's what I've been doing all this time," Maggie rolled her eyes at Alex, who chuckled at their banter.

"Excuse me," A reporter shouted from the bleachers, "We were told we could interview Miss Grant today."

"She said she'd be here in 10 minutes, and it's been hours already," Another reporter complained.

"I will be right there with you all," J'onn said to them, "You continue practicing while I deal with this," he said to Maggie before he skated away and out of the rink.

Maggie made sure J'onn was out of sight before she skated towards Alex, who was now by herself.

"Hey Danvers," Maggie said, leaning forward against the glass around the rink.

Alex looked up, acting as if she didn't know Maggie was there, "Hey Maggie, how's it going?"

Maggie laughed, "You're cute," she said, "I'm hungry, wanna go out for pizza?"

Alex blinked several times and looked around as if expecting someone to tackle her to the ground for talking to Maggie.

"You mean us?" Alex asked, pointing to her chest with a measurement tape.

Maggie laughed again, "Yes, us...so?"

Alex looked down at her watch to look at the time; 4pm.

"Unless you have someone expecting you at home then-"

"No! I'm single, I-" Alex chuckled and cleared her throat, "I am hungry, and I'd love some pizza."

Maggie beamed a bright smile, "Do you have a car?"

"Yes, it's parked outside; it's-" Alex struggled with her words, "Yes, I do."

"Great, I'll follow you to your car then," Maggie said, "I'll just go and take my skates off," she pointed at her black skates.

Alex nodded and ran her fingers through her hair.

Their escapade didn't take long after Maggie convinced Lucy that she was just going out for Pizza, and she'd be safe with Alex.

"How did you know I love Mario's Pizza?" Maggie asked, surprised as Alex pulled over in front of the restaurant.

"Oh I didn't know you loved it, I just came for me," Alex shrugged playfully.

Maggie squinted her eyes and smirked a beautiful pair of dimples, "Sure, Danvers."

They entered the restaurant, and Mario himself was quick to spot Maggie and offer her the usual private table they always have reserved for her for whenever she came with Cat.

"VIP treatment...is this how Maggie Sawyer spends her time outside of the ice?" Alex said, accepting a glass of wine from the waitress.

"Mario is a long-time friend of my parents," Maggie said, taking a sip of her wine, "He always treats me like family."

Alex nodded, "That's nice."

The waitress came in, and Maggie ordered two medium pizza, one vegan, and the other one with meat and extra cheese per Alex's request.

"Who eats vegan pizza?" Alex asked scandalized.

"People with healthy eating habits, Danvers," Maggie smiles over the rim of her wine glass.

Alex looked at her, amused, and Maggie tilted her head.

"What?" she said.

"Nothing," Alex said, looking down at her glass.

"Tell me," Maggie leaned forward, resting her arms on the table.

"It's just that...my sister is a huge fan of yours," Alex said, "She will freak out when I tell her I had pizza with you."

Maggie smiled, "Are you two close?"

Alex nodded, "Oh, yes, very."

"That's nice," Maggie said with dreamy eyes.

"What about you? Any siblings?" Alex asked, also leaning forward and resting her arms on the table.

"No, I am an only child," Maggie said, with a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

Before Alex could ask more questions, the waitress came in with both pizzas, and they ate in silence for the most part.

"Do you need to be home, or do you have more time to fool around?" Maggie asked when Alex opened the car door for her.

Alex swallowed hard and blushed again, "I have all the time in the world."

Maggie grinned happily, "Awesome; I want to take you somewhere."

The drive took 45 minutes. They listened to music and talked about trivial stuff.

Alex was about to ask where were they going when Maggie ordered her to take a left into a dirt road.

They were in the outsides of the city, but Alex had no idea where they were.

"Here," Maggie said, and when Alex turned the ignition off, Maggie reached for her duffel bag and jumped out of the car.

"Uh, why are we in the woods?" Alex asked, looking around her as she exited the vehicle.

"Follow me," Maggie simply said, as she started walking on a trail.

When they reached their destination, Alex was left speechless by the beauty of the place.

In front of them, there was a frozen lake surrounded by nothing but trees. The silence was both peaceful and hunting at the same time.

Maggie looked at Alex and observed her for a second. She could see Alex's freckles, and the tip of her nose rose with the cold. Her beautiful green eyes framed by gorgeous lashes made Maggie want to kiss them.

"What is this place?" Alex asked.

"It's my safe place," Maggie said, throwing the duffel bag on the floor and kneeling to take her skates out.

"Wait, are you going to skate?!" Alex asked, her tone with a hint of fear.

"I've been skating in this lake for years; it's perfectly safe," Maggie reassured her with a soft smile.

Alex nodded and observed her expertly put on her skates.

"How long you've been skating?" Alex asked softly, not wanting to cross a line in case there was one.

Maggie stood up and kicked both her skates in the ground to adjust them better, "Ever since I was 5."

Alex opened her eyes wide and opened her mouth to say something, but Maggie was already skating through the lake.

Alex walked closer to the edge of the lake and stood there with her hands inside her jacket to keep them warm.

Maggie looked magical, smoothly moving on top of the lake as if she could fly.

The sun was coming down, and the last sun rays filtered through the trees and merged with the brightness of the ice.

After minutes of Maggie coming and going, jumping and swirling around, she finally spoke.

"When I turned five, my father noticed I was very good at skating at such a young age," Maggie said, slowing down her speed and just skating around closer to the edge where Alex was standing.

"My father is a known broker and my mother one of the most successful realtors of the state," Maggie continued, "They build their family based on success and pride."

Alex kept her eyes on Maggie, following her as she moved from side to side, never too far from Alex.

"So when they saw that their young daughter had this amazing ability, they saw an opportunity for more success and pride."

Alex listened.

"I was so excited when I started my first classes...I loved skating so much," Maggie said with nostalgia.

"Loved?" Alex asked softly.

Maggie stopped, poking the ice with the tip of her skate, "As the time passed it became less my thing and more their thing. It was not about me doing what I loved but about them getting the attention they were getting as my parents. The more I won, the more obsessed with it they got. But they were proud of me, and that made me happy somehow," Maggie said.

"Why you never said anything?" Alex asked.

Maggie laughed, "To this date, my parents only care about one thing, their reputation."

Alex nodded, "Where those your parents I saw at the arena the other day, giving Cat a hard time?"

Maggie shrugged, "That's them. They are still very much a part of my career even though I practically banned them from my team the minute I became an adult."

"Why allow them to stay close?" Alex asked.

Maggie shook her head, "It's not that simple...they made me," Maggie said, poking the ice a bit harder with her skate, "They sponsor my team and pretty much everything about my career."

Alex nodded, her eyes shifting between Maggie's face and Maggie's skate poking the ice.

"They are the only real family I have," Maggie chuckled sarcastically, "Which is pathetic as fuck."

"I don't know about that," Alex took a step closer to the ice, "That team of yours is ready to put it all on the table for you."

Maggie looked up and smiled, "I know..." she said.

They locked eyes for a second before Alex broke the connection and looked around, "So this place..."

"I've been coming here during winter since I discovered it one day when I was 14," Maggie smiled genuinely at the memory.

"This is pretty far from the city, how you-"

"I was trying to run away from home. I took a bus and paid it with my own money from my piggy bank," Maggie said, and they both laughed at that.

"You've traveled all over the world," Alex stated.

Maggie nodded, her eyes back to her, skates, "Let's say this isn't my only secret frozen lake."

Alex laughed out loud, "Of course.”

Maggie watched her from her spot on the ice, and Alex's laughter faded into a shy smile.

"Thank You for asking me out for Pizza and for trusting me enough with your story," Alex said, sinking her hands deeper in her pockets.

"Thank you for listening," Maggie smiled back.

"It's getting dark; I should take you home,"

Maggie nodded with an expression in her face Alex couldn't quite decipher.

When Alex pulled in front of Maggie's building, Alex let out a whistle.

"This is some fancy building," Alex said, trying to look up at the massive building from her window.

"Yeah," Maggie said, feeling a bit embarrassed.

She never really liked the fancy lifestyle her parents raised her in. She'd rather have a regular life and a healthy relationship with her family.

Maggie opened her door, and before she closed it, she leaned down and looked at Alex with a mischievous smile.

"What?" Alex asked.

"Will I ever hear the story of why the obsession with ugly sweaters?" Maggie asked, delighted by Alex blushing.

"Maybe," Alex said, acting nonchalantly.

"See you around, Danvers," Maggie said with a wink before she closed the door.

Alex watched Maggie walked up to the massive front door where a doorman stood and opened it for her.

The smile Alex was sporting faded away at the confusion of why she was feeling so bothered at the thought that she'll never be good enough for Maggie Sawyer.

She squeezed her eyes to stop her train of thoughts, and after a second, she drove away.

For the following days, Alex and Maggie became friendlier. Shooting glances at each other and conspiratorial grins, they created an imaginary bubble away from the chaos that it was the team as the time for Maggie's Christmas show got closer.

Eventually, Alex would start bringing her skates and join Maggie at the frozen lake each night after everyone's gone home.

Maggie would laugh so hard, and Alex would think she'd never heard a more beautiful sound.

"You didn't tell me you were good," Maggie said as she mirrored Alex as they slid over the ice flawlessly.

"My sister and I loved skating during winter when we were kids," Alex said, taking Maggie's hand and spinning her to one side.

Maggie gained speed and executed a perfect Flip.

"Yeah, now you are just showing off," Alex said, stopping to enjoy the magic that was Maggie Sawyer.

Maggie stopped abruptly, the blade of the skate breaking the ice.

Alex observed her silently from where she was standing; Maggie seemed like she was finding words to speak.

"What?" Alex asked.

"This is my place," Maggie said, looking up at Alex with a shimmer in her eyes, "Take me somewhere I can know who Alex Danvers is."

Alex blinked at this several times; for a second, neither of them saying anything. Soft white smoke coming out of their mouths as they breathed.

Alex smiled, "Come on, let's go."

"A fair?!" Maggie said, looking up at the torn sign on top of them.

"Not just a fair," Alex said, standing next to her, "An abandon fair."

"I am so confused right now," Maggie said, rubbing her gloved hands together in an attempt to give them extra warmth.

"Come on," Alex said, taking Maggie's hand and pulling her towards what years ago was the entrance of the fair.

"I think it's dangerous to be here," Maggie whispered, squeezing Alex's hand.

"You stake on a frozen lake at night by yourself," Alex chuckled and raised an eyebrow at Maggie's adorable fear.

"My lake is legal!" Maggie hissed, "Are we even supposed to be here?"

Alex laughed and shook her head, strands of her short hair falling over her eyes, and Maggie had to close her hands into fists to prevent them from reaching and brush them away.

"It's been abandoned for three years now," Alex explained, wanting to reassure Maggie, who looked like she was about to have a panic attack, "We're good."

They walked, hand in hand, between the abandoned attractions in silence for a minute.

Fading colors by the weather and damaged by time, they could still easily recognize everyone's favorite rides.

"What's so special about this?" Maggie asked, genuinely curious.

Alex let go of Maggie's hand reluctantly and opened her arms, "Can't you feel the energy?"

Maggie looked around, the rides standing still as if frozen in time.

"This place was once full of life, laughter, and joy," Alex continued, "And somehow, even after all the years, you can still feel it...It's everywhere."

Maggie looked at Alex and saw a sadness in her eyes that made Maggie's heart shrivel.

"Come on," Alex said, retaking Maggie's hand and taking her farther into the place.

"Oh no," Maggie said, pulling her hand from Alex's.

"The stair is very steady, come on!" Alex said, shaking the metal stairs that lead up to the Roller Coaster standing in front of them.

Maggie looked up to the cart, standing still in the middle of the fearful ride, "That does not look safe, Danvers."

"I've been coming here for the past year, trust me...The view from up there is worth everything," Alex said, resting one foot on the first step of the ladder and offering her hand to Maggie.

Maggie hesitated for a second, looking between Alex's hand and the height of the ride.

"If I injure myself, Cat will kill you," Maggie said, taking Alex's waiting hand.

"Oh, I'm sure my body will never be found," Alex chuckled and started going up the stairs, peeking over her shoulders constantly to make sure Maggie was right behind her, "And whatever you do, don't look down."

A shiver went up to Maggie's spine, and she puffed out cold air from her mouth.

But Alex was right, of course, the view from up there was breathtaking.

With both of them now safely sitting inside one of the carts, Maggie could finally relax and enjoy the view.

"This is beautiful," Maggie breathed.

They could see the city and the mountains in the far distance.

"I told you," Alex equally said, mesmerized by the view as well, "No matter how many times I do this, I keep getting speechless with it."

"So, you do this a lot?" Maggie asked, shifting her eyes from the view to Alex.

Alex thought about it for a second and nodded, "I was an only child for the first years of my life until my parents decided to adopt my sister Kara when I was 7, and she was 5," Alex said, her eyes fixed in the city below.

"I bet that must've been hard for you," Maggie said softly, her eyes on Alex's face.

Alex nodded, "It was. I thought she came to steal my parents from me," Alex chuckled at the memory.

"But she didn't," Maggie guessed.

"She didn't...instead, I gained the best sister anyone could ever ask for," Alex said, taking her eyes away from the view and looking at Maggie with a sweet smile.

Maggie gifted her the same smile back.

"Anyways, my dad started this tradition of taking me to fairs so we could have our alone time together," Alex said, taking her eyes back to the moving city below.

Maggie saw the corner of Alex's eyes watering, and she felt the need to take her hand but didn't want to cross the line or make Alex feel uncomfortable.

"He died when I was 16," Alex said, her voice breaking, “Car crash.”

"Oh, Alex," Maggie ignored all of her warning bells and took Alex's hand in hers.

Alex cleared her throat, "It was a pivoting point in my life...I started closing all doors in me and didn't let people in."

"Not even your mom or sister?" Maggie asked softly.

"Especially not my mom," Alex chuckled and wiped a single tear from her eye with the back of her free hand, "She became too much for me to handle."

Maggie nodded in understanding. She knows what it is like to not being able to handle a parent.

"Then by that time I was also dealing with my sexuality," Alex glanced briefly to Maggie to see any reaction but only found a pair of kind eyes, "I knew I was gay since forever probably but I never got to tell my dad, and I guess that broke me inside."

Alex took a deep breath, "Anyways, I started smoking and drinking, and I just became this huge disappointment to my mom," Alex shrugged.

"And your sister?" Maggie asked.

At this, Alex smiled, "Kara....she's always been my touchstone. She never judged me and always pushed her way in when I was the most reluctant to let anyone in."

"I'm glad you had your sister, and I am really sorry about your father," Maggie said, squeezing Alex's hand gently.

Alex looked at her, "I started sneaking in to abandon fairs. I felt him there...I still feel him," Alex shrugged and lowered her eyes, feeling childish and a bit embarrassed.

"That's perfectly valid," Maggie said, lifting Alex's chin with the tip of her finger.

Alex bit her lip and smiled, "What's your favorite ride?"

Maggie's smile dimmed, and she pulled her eyes from Alex and looked at the distanced mountains.

"After I won my first national championship when I was seven, I never again went to a fair in my life," Maggie said.

Alex raised her eyebrows in surprise but kept her mouth closed.

"My parents thought everything was a distraction, including girls," Maggie said, looking at Alex, "Especially girls," she repeated with a roll of her eyes.

"They've always known?" Alex asked carefully.

Maggie nodded, "Yeah, they caught me kissing a girl in my dance class one day when I was 14."

Alex laughed, "Is that the same girl that tried to run away at 14yrs old?"

"That's the one," Maggie laughed too, "My parents, they cared too much about their appearance and reputation so....yeah."

"More than their daughter's happiness? They are assholes; that's what they are," Alex shot without thinking.

Maggie looked at her in silence, and Alex thought she'd made a mistake.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mea-"

"Where have you been all this time, Alex Danvers?" Maggie asked softly, her hand caressing Alex's cheek.

Alex froze at the touch, and they locked eyes for a couple of seconds.

Maggie's eyes steadily shifting between Alex's and Alex's lips.

When Alex felt Maggie leaning forward, she panicked and cleared her throat to break the trance they were currently in.

"So, it's getting too cold; maybe I should take you home," Alex said, standing up and looking at her boots.

Maggie smiled to swallow the disappointment she felt, "Sure, let's go."

After taking Maggie safely to her home, Alex drove to her apartment and found Kara's car parked next to her parking spot.

She groaned, she was not in the mood for perky Kara right now.

Alex opened the door to her apartment and came face to face with a waiting Kara, hands-on-hips, and all.

"Where have you been?" Kara asked.

Alex walked passed her and placed her backpack on top of the dining table, "Hello to you too, sis."

"You've been coming home late for the past two weeks. Tonight we were supposed to have sister night since last night you canceled, and the night before and the night before," Kara said, her ar,s flailing around in exasperation.

"Are you done?" Alex asked, shrugging off her coat and slumping on the couch.

"What's been going on?" Kara asked, sitting next to Alex.

"Work Kara; I've been working late that-"

"Oh shut up," Kara punched her shoulder, "Spill IT."

Alex sighed and sunk on the couch, "I've been going out with a friend, that's all," Alex said, fidgeting with the watch around her wrist.

"A friend?" Kara asked, confused.

Alex didn't have many friends. Actually, Alex's friends are really Kara's friends.

"You mean a new friend?" Kara asked with hopeful eyes.

Alex looked away from Kara, "Maggie, me and Mag-"

"Maggie Sawyer?!" Kara jumped from the couch, "Have you been hanging out with THE Maggie Sawyer?!"

Alex buried her face in her hands, "Kara, why you gotta be so extra?"

"Because Maggie is famous! And disgustingly rich and v-"

"Normal," Alex cut her off, "She is just like you and me."

Kara looked at Alex for a couple of seconds, and then she gasped, "Oh my god, You like her!"

"I do not!" Alex stood up and went to the kitchen.

"Yes you do, I can see it in your eyes," Kara said, following her sister.

Alex grabbed a glass cup and poured some scotch, "Shut up, Kara," she said after swallowing a mouthful of the golden liquid.

"Don't be a wimp! Tell me!" Kara said, standing firmly in front of Alex from the other side of the kitchen island.

Alex swallowed another handful of burning gold liquid and hesitated about it for a second.

After what felt like a lifetime, Alex said, "I do....like her."

Kara squealed so hard and spun around like a little girl, "I am so happy for you, Alex!!"

Alex groaned and rolled her eyes, "There is nothing to be happy about, we are just friends."

"Well, that's a start," Kara said, leaning forward against the kitchen island, "Does she likes you?"

Alex blinked and reached for the bottle to pour more Scotch, but Kara stopped her with her hand.

Alex sighed and pounded her forehead against the counter, "I think she likes me too," she murmured.

Kara squealed once again, walked over and hugged her sister tightly, "When are you telling her?" Kara asked.

"I won't tell her a thing, Kara," Alex said, trying to push Kara away, but Kara kept her arms tightly around Alex's waist.

"You have too," Kara kissed Alex cheek, "Trust me, it's the best feeling."

Alex looked uncertain for long seconds, "Fine...I'll talk to her tomorrow."

Kara squealed for the third time, and Alex swore she had permanent hearing damages.

"Pinky promise?" Kara showed Alex her pinky finger.

"Pinky promise," Alex hooked her finger around Kara's like they've done their whole lives.

The next day, Maggie arrived at the Sports Center, followed by escorts, after signing autographs for little girls waiting for her in front of the building.

At the Arena, the same group of reporters stood in their area up in the bleachers, and J'onn and Cat stood at the side of the rink waiting for her.

"J'onn, I need a minute with Maggie alone," Cat said, shooting daggers at Maggie.

"I'll go buy us some coffee," J'onn said, nodding at Maggie before he left the arena.

"What's up?" Maggie asked, holding her duffel bag with one hand and her skates with the other.

"What is going on with you and Alex Danvers?" Cat asked, taking Maggie by the forearm and dragging further away from the reporters.

"We are friends," Maggie shrugged, "What's your deal with it?"

"Your parents found out about it. You were photographed together, eating at a restaurant the other day," Cat said, pointing at Maggie with her perfectly manicured finger, "They are pissed."

"My parents can go fuck themselves," Maggie said, turning around to go prepare for practice.

"Maggie," Cat caught Maggie by the arm and spun her around, "You can't do this now."

Alex was uncharacteristically excited today. She stopped at Mario's Pizza on her way to work and bought two of their famous vegan chocolate smoothies, one for her and one for Maggie.

"I can't believe I'm drinking something vegan," Alex murmured with a smile as she opened the door that would lead her to the arena and Maggie.

Alex's been practicing her speech. She felt confident. There is no way she could've mistaken the look in Maggie's eyes when she spoke to her.

She liked her and Maggie liked her back.

Alex grinned and pushed the door opened when she heard two agitated voices. One was Maggie, and the other one was definitely Cat, and they were arguing.

Alex was about to give them some privacy and walk away when something caught her attention.

"They will never agree with this, Maggie, you know it!" Cat said.

"My parents know nothing about what's best for me!" Maggie hissed back.

They both sounded like they were trying hard to keep their voices low.

"They believe Alex is a distraction and that Alex has nothing to offer you," Cat said.

Alex felt like she's been hit with a dagger. The truth she's known all along has been said out loud.

She had absolutely nothing to offer Maggie. Their lives ran in opposite directions.

The voices turned into a murmur, and Alex could no longer hear anything. She didn't need to though; she was very clear about her chances.

She slowly closed the door and walked away, throwing the smoothies in the first trash basket she passed by.

The following days, Maggie noticed Alex's strange behavior. Instead of Alex, now Maggie would see Winn or James working around the arena. For questions about the design of the lights, Alex would send Vazquez now. Maggie waited for Alex after practice, but she was nowhere to be found.

She was obviously avoiding Maggie, but Maggie could think of a reason why Alex would do that. Their friendship seemed natural and genuine, and yes, she was attracted to Alex, and she could've sworn Alex was attracted to her, but now she was so confused and the thought of Alex not wanting to see her again brought a sense of sadness to her heart she's never felt in a long time.

She was falling for Alex, and she was falling hard, and she needed to do something about it.

Maggie looked up at the building from the car window.

"This seems like the right place," Maggie said.

"If Cat finds out about this, I will be dead!" Lucy said with worrying disapproval.

"She won't find out, relax," Maggie said as she lowered her baseball cap to her eyes and exited the vehicle.

"Maggie," Lucy called for me, "If someone asks you for your name...say Kelly," Lucy said with a thumb up as if she just came up with the most fabulous idea.

"That is such an ugly name," Maggie said with a distasteful expression.

Lucy groaned and smacked her forehead against the steering wheel.

"If I don't come down in 30 minutes well....," Maggie said, waggling her eyebrows seductively.

"Your ass better be in this vehicle in less than 30 minutes," Lucy said.

Maggie stood in front of apartment 406, and after taking a deep breath, she knocked three times.

"Kara, I was clear in my text. I want to be alone!" Alex said from the other side of the door.

"Uh...It's me, Maggie," Maggie said, smiling to the peeping hole.

Maggie could hear feet shuffling on the other side as if Alex was pacing around.

"Alex?" Maggie called again, her eyebrows creasing with worry.

The door opened, and Alex stood blocking Maggie from entering the apartment.

"Hey," Maggie said nervously.

Alex's eyes seemed red, and her hair was tousled.

"Hey," Alex said with a raspy voice, "Cat knows you are here?"

Maggie frowned at this, "What? Why would you worry about that?"

"Because I would like to keep my job," Alex said coldly.

Maggie bit her lip confused, "What's going on? Was it something I said?"

Alex's heart broke at Maggie's uncertainty and genuine confusion.

"Why are you here, Maggie?" Alex asked with a sigh.

"Why are you avoiding me?" Maggie asked, taking a step closer into Alex's personal space.

"I am not, I've been busy, your show is in a couple of days and-"

"Lies," Maggie said, "Why are you avoiding me?" she asked again, taking another step closer.

Alex closed her eyes and swallowed. Maggie looked so beautiful, wearing a baseball cap, her hair loosened, quivering lips with worry and delicate nose, and all Alex wanted to do was take Maggie inside and kiss her.

"I thought we were friends," Maggie asked in a whisper.

"I work for you; that's it," Alex said, taking a step back.

Maggie flinched at this and bit her lower lip hard to stop herself from crying like an idiot.

"Of course," Maggie nodded, "I apologize for the intrusion," she said and turned around to leave.

Maggie prayed for the voice, telling her not to go……but Alex's voice never came.

The remaining days before the show went by in a blur. Alex kept avoiding Maggie, and Maggie focused on her practices, ignoring whether or not she saw an ugly sweater around that would've made her smile even though she kept saying she hated the damn hideous thing.

"You are so going to killed it tonight!" J'onn said, hugging Maggie with excitement.

"Just like she does every single show," Cat said with genuine pride in her smile.

Maggie sighed and smiled at the two people she knew, without a doubt, wanted the best for her.

That night, Maggie rode in her limousine with her parents in silence.

"I heard you got rid of that woman," Esther said with arrogance.

Maggie bit the inside of her cheek, trying to hold a response.

"She was nothing but a worthless distraction," The voice of her father drew the last straw.

"No, she wasn't," Maggie said, facing her parents, "She is my friend and more than that, I like her."

"There is no way in heave-"

"I do not care what you have to say about it mother," Maggie cut her off, "I stopped caring about your opinions the second I turned 18 and was able to move away from your fake life and toxicity."

"You better watch out how you speak to your mother!" Her father said, raising his voice.

"Or what? I am no longer a child father," Maggie chuckled, "As a matter of fact, you are not welcomed in my show."

The limousine stopped at the entrance of the Lake Placid Sports Center, where a red carpet waited for her surrounded by fans and reporters.

"Margaret Sawyer, you cannot ban us from your show," Esther said in disbelief.

"I can and I will," Maggie said, "I am done with you two."

Her father opened his mouth to speak, but Maggie raised her hand, putting a stop to his words.

"I will call and visit on special occasions, but you are no longer allowed anywhere near my career AND my team," Maggie said the last thing directly to her mother, "You will stay away from Cat. I pay her, she responds only to me."

Both parents blinked in complete astonishment.

Maggie took a deep breath, feeling incredibly proud of her self at the moment. She fixed her hair and opened the door.

"I will call you before the year ends....eventually," Maggie said before she slammed the door behind her.

Alex sat behind a large board with buttons and letters only she and her team understood.

Winn and James sat behind another board similar to Alex's, and Vazquez was running up and down, making sure everything at the arena ran smoothly.

"I was hoping you'd wear a tuxedo tonight," A familiar voice called from behind.

"Nope," Alex said, as she kept pressing buttons and typing on her laptop.

Cat smiled and turned away.

"Thanks for the ticket for my sister, I know the show was already sold-out, and it means a lot to my sister to be here tonight," Alex said, not turning around.

"I didn't do anything, it was Maggie," Cat said with a smirk, walking away towards the stage.

Alex turned at this and watched Cat's retreating form.

"She is ready," Lucy said, sprinting from one door to another, "Show will start in 20 minutes!"

Alex stood up and walked towards the VIP area, and her heart dropped. Maggie stood there, wearing a form-fitting white dress that reached higher than her mid-thigh with her arms, chest, and back completely exposed. Silver details adorned the stunning dress that matched her silver skates. Her long hair was perfectly pulled up into a delicate and beautiful bun. Her cinnamon skin was sparkling, and now Alex was 100% sure Maggie was a mystical creature.

Their eyes met, and Alex wanted to give her two thumbs up for good luck, but all she could see was sadness in Maggie's eyes, and she hated the fact that she put it there.

Cat, J'onn, and other members of Maggie's team started attending her, and Alex could no longer have a clear view of the woman that stole her heart the minute their eyes met a month ago.

Alex shook herself and walked back to the board. No matter what, Maggie will shine tonight brighter than ever, and she will make sure of it.

Alex could only see the show from her small screen tv since she couldn't leave the board unattended. But for what she could see and for what she could hear from the audience, Maggie was stealing every single heart tonight with her performance.

The music and the lights danced rhythmically without mistakes, and Alex felt so happy.

Everything looked so beautiful, and Maggie was owning the whole place with every turn, jump, flip, and other moves she kept executing to perfection.

"You cannot do this now!" Lucy said, "It's your turn!"

Alex turned and saw Lucy arguing with a man dressed in Tuxedo.

"I don't know what's wrong with me," The man almost cried, "I-" he couldn't finish before he was throwing up like the girl from the exorcist.

"Oh my god, oh my god," Lucy chanted as she paged Cat from her walkie-talkie to inform her of the catastrophic news.

This man is supposed to be Maggie's partner for her last routine of the night.

People were running up and down backstage; it was chaos.

"Winn, leave James here and take control of my board," Alex said, not giving Winn a chance to ask questions.

Alex walked close enough to the arena so she could see Maggie. She'd just finish the number she was doing, and now she stood in the middle of the ice rink, her arm extended waiting for her dance partner to enter the stage and take her hand.

Alex knew this because she spent so many hours watching Maggie practice that she memorized all of her routines.

The arena went silence, and Maggie kept smiling awkwardly to the audience.

Alex looked down at her ugly sweater. It was bright red with Santa Clause wearing only shorts and drinking a Pina Colada on the beach.

"Kara is so going to love this," Alex groaned as she ran backstage.

"I don't care how much it costs, bring him now!" Cat said to the cellphone as she witnessed Maggie standing by herself, trying to keep a smiling face to the uncertainty of the situation.

The audience was starting to notice something was wrong, and they started murmuring.

"What did I do to deserve this?" Cat cried, on the verge of pulling her perfectly styled strawberry blonde hair.

"Just signal Maggie to do a solo!" J'onn said, "She got this."

"It's a ballad, J'onn!" Cat growled, "She always does her duo number at the end, and people love it!" Cat punched him on the chest

"Why are you hi-"

Cheers from the audience pulled them from their fight, and Cat almost fainted when she saw Alex Danvers, in black jeans and the ugly red sweater, skate towards Maggie.

"This is it," Cat said, sobbing, "My career is over."

J'onn pushed Cat to the side and observed what was going on in front of them.

"I failed her!" Cat sobbed with snobs and everything.

"Shut up!" J'onn said.

Maggie didn't have to look; she knew that hand. The way it held hers firmly but softly at the same time.

"I will follow you," Alex whispered, her eyes fixed on the audience with a smile made for show business.

She ignored the blonde woman in the audience, screaming, "No fucking way!" and squealing like a child. She'll deal with that at home.

Maggie started the routine with Alex following behind every step. With each jump and turn, Alex's arms were there to catch her.

"I don't want to look," Cat covered her eyes with her hand.

"You are missing out," J'onn said with a huge smile.

Alex turned into Maggie's shadow as they danced in perfect synchrony. Her arms firmly in Maggie's waist, or hips or back as she helped her move, dance, and land safely.

Everything was such a blur, and all Alex could see was Maggie and always Maggie.

When they finished their routine, Maggie landed in Alex's arms in a dip.

They locked eyes for what felt like a lifetime. Both breathless.

The audience jumped in a crazy loud standing ovation.

Cat and J’onn screamed and hugged.

But Alex and Maggie couldn't hear any of it because their blood flow and heartbeats were louder than it all.

Maggie smiled and cupped Alex's face with her trembling hands. Alex kept holding her firmly in her arms.

Thousands of Roses started falling over the ice.

Maggie pulled Alex down, but Alex abruptly straightened them up, bowed to her, and the audience and skated off the rink.

Maggie blinked, confused, and watched Alex go. The screaming of the audience was deafening, and Maggie spotted Cat gesturing her to turn her attention to the audience.

Maggie turned, a sea of roses covered the ice. She smiled and bowed four times to the mass of people screaming and applauding her.

Everyone but one, a blonde woman whose face was stained with fresh tears.

Maggie could see it, the pleading in her tearful blue eyes, and she immediately knew who this woman was because only the pureness of the heart of a sister would hurt the same pain the other was feeling.

Maggie spun around and sprinted off the rink.

"What the hell is she doing?" Cat screamed

J'onn smiled.

Maggie kicked her skates off and put on her worn sneakers as she ran towards the backdoor, where Lucy told her, with a smile, where Alex went.

"Alex, wait!" Maggie shouted, stopping Alex before she could reach her car, "Stop."

"Go back inside, Maggie," Alex said, her eyes red from crying.

"Why are you running from me?" Maggie asked, walking closer to Alex.

"You have an audience to care for; go back inside," Alex repeated, emotionless like a robot.

"Stop it," Maggie grabbed her by the front of her ugly sweater, "Stop," she pleaded with tears in her eyes.

"What you want from me?" Alex asked, no longer able to hold her tears.

"You," Maggie shrugged with a smile, "I want you."

"That's not possible," Alex shook her head, "I have nothing to offer you."

Maggie frowned, "What are you talking about, Alex?"

Alex sighed and pushed Maggie's hands off her sweater gently, "We can't be together."

"Why?" Maggie sobbed softly.

Around them, snow was starting to fall slowly. Reporters were beginning to arrive, pointing their cameras in silence at them.

"Because your parents wouldn't agree," Alex said, wiping her tears with her hand, "And you-"

"My parents have nothing to say about my life," Maggie said firmly, "So if this is your excuse, then I was wrong, and you are just a coward."

Maggie turned around to walk away, but Alex grabbed her by the hand, twirled her, and kissed her.

The kiss was hard and firm. It was a statement — a promise.

Maggie pulled away after a minute to catch her breath.

"I've been wanting to do that," Alex breathed.

Maggie smiled, "I can tell," she said, kissing Alex's chin and jawline softly.

Alex leaned down and kissed Maggie on the lips more softly this time, nibbling on her lower lip.

"Are you going to tell me why the obsession with ugly sweaters?" Maggie whispered into the kiss.

Alex laughed and ran her hands up and down Maggie's arms, noticing she was trembling.

"You are not wearing a coat," Alex gasped, pulling Maggie into her arms and hugging her.

"I'm ok," Maggie said, running her hand through Alex's hair, "I was so afraid you'd leave."

Alex shook her head, "I'm sorry," she whispered, kissing Maggie's forehead and hugging her tightly.

A squealed coming from behind them made Alex groan loudly.

Maggie laughed.

"Christmas wishes do come true!!" She screamed, jumping on Alex and Maggie and hugging them, squeezing Maggie between them.

"Can we get a quote about what just happened?" A voice startled the three women.

Kara stepped back and allowed Maggie to face the reporters who now were pointing their mics to her.

Alex tensed, and Maggie smiled, snuggling deeper in Alex's arms, "I am in love."

A train of questions followed by all of them at the same time, but Maggie turned Alex around and walked towards her car, ignoring the world behind her.

**Epilogue:** _5 years later_

Alex stood behind the board, pressing buttons and entering codes into her old trusty laptop.

The stage has been double-checked, and everyone was ready for the show.

Alex searched in the audience and spotted Kara, Mon-el, and Oliver, their 5-year-old son. Next to them was Eliza giving Alex a warmth smile.

Alex smiled and waved at them from backstage. She loved the feeling of seeing genuine pride in her mother's eyes.

"We start in 5 minutes," A woman said from behind the curtain.

Alex gave her a thumb up.

"I'm here; I'm here!" Maggie said, breathlessly.

Alex grinned and kissed her on the lips, "You are just in time."

"I'm sorry, Cat wouldn't let me go from the meeting, you know how she is," Maggie said, kissing her wife back.

The stage turned dark, and Alex immediately activated the lights.

Walking in line like baby ducklings, a group of three-year-olds entered the stage dressed as elves and gingerbread cookies and nutcrackers.

All except for one tiny girl who was wearing an ugly mini sweater on top of her gingerbread cookie costume.

"Alex," Maggie gasped.

"She asked for it," Alex shrugged, "I tried to convince her not to wear it."

Maggie rolled her eyes and looked down at Alex sweater, which was an exact copy of Jamie's, "Sure." she said, not believe one bit the story.

They both turned to watch Jamie, and her classmates dance around to 'Jingle Rocks' and 'Santa is coming to town' while giggling and rolling on the floor with their teacher trying to keep them from falling off the stage.

The audience filled of proud and smiling parents clapping happily.

"I love you," Maggie whispered, intertwining her fingers with Alex's.

Alex looked away from the stage and down at Maggie, "You do?" Alex whispered back with a smile.

Maggie bit her lip and nodded, "If you ask Grandma Eliza to keep Jamie tonight, I'll show you how much."

Alex took a deep breath, still amazed by the intensity of her feelings and love for this woman.

"We can sneak into the art room," Alex said, pulling Maggie into her arms and squeezing her ass.

"No!" Maggie punched Alex playfully and pushed her hands away from her ass, "We are in a pre-school."

Alex laughed and turned around to watch only three kids doing the choreography correctly and the rest, including Jamie, still giggling and rolling on the floor.

"I don't think performance is her strength," Alex said, crossing her arms over her chest thoughtfully.

"She is just a baby, stop it" Maggie waved Alex off.

Jamie spun around and locked eyes with Maggie, "Mommy!" she squealed and trotted towards them.

A teacher intercepted Jamie and pulled her back to the group.

"Maggie?" Alex asked, her eyes on her dancing daughter.

"Hum?" Maggie responded, her eyes also on Jamie.

"I Love you too," Alex whispered, "Forever."

Maggie smiled and sighed happily. No award, fame or success, will ever equal the feeling of being loved by her wife and daughter.

Their love will forever be her lifetime award.


End file.
